


Son of The Blossom

by LadyHunter21



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHunter21/pseuds/LadyHunter21
Summary: He is Kyle Blossom. He was the football team captain, and the prince of California.''Who are you?''''Kyle Blossom.''''Are you related to Cheryl Blossom?''''What you think?''He moved with his mom moved to Riverdale to start over but past dont let them escape that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles, California 

 

''KYLE STERLING BLOSSOM.''

 

''I'm coming.''

 

Once he arrived in the empty living room he felted the memories he was gonna miss LA his school,his friends, his team, his girlfriend or should he say ex-girlfriend.

 

 

''Look I know that's hold a lot of memories for you and it hold a lot for me too. But its for the better.

 

 

''Why did you choose a city that's so far away?''

 

 

 

'' I told you Cheryl need us, It's a good opportunity to start over and no one would know about my job.'' 

 

 

''Cheryl could've mooved here though.''

 

 

'Her mother is burned/''

 

 

''And you gonna tell me that you care about Penelope?'' 

 

 

''Nah she can die but I care for Cheryl she's your favourite cousin remember?''

 

'

'Actually it's the only cousin that I know.''

  

''Stop being smart with me and get your ass in the car.''

 

''SIR YES SIR.'' Kyle said  mocking his mother before she joined him after checking everything was alright.

 

''Say Goodbye to California.''

 

Kyle looked an last time their property before put his earpods on and start listening to his music. 

  

(Jughead Narration mode) 

 

As citizens were at Pops enjoying the show smoothies and fries an family had arrived.

  

''Kyle wake up.''

 

''We here?''

 

 ''Yes.''

 

 Kyle get off the Porsche and looked at his new property. In fact he just looked to see where he was , he didn't care about how it looked. As the teen with auburn hair was freshly getting out of his thoughts the truck had already arrived.

 

''Sleepy head we have a lot to do. Come on.''

 

The boy nodded before starting to get the things off the truck few hours later all the boxes were empty, they started by the kitchen then the living room , then the rooms, the bathrooms and finally the mother's office.

 

 ''Where do I put that one?'' The boy asked an Ruger MK II [.22 ](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/.22_Long_Rifle) in his hand.

 

''Put it behind the pics here.'' his mother said pointing her right.

 

''So you still doing this?''

 

''Not anymore. ''

 

''Who was the person you were talking to the phone a week ago?'

 

''An old friend of mine.''

 

''Mmmh.''

 

''I'll finish go grab something to eat.''

 

''Hmm okay. Can I have the ferrari?''

 

''Go ahead you would had take it even if I said no. Be careful we ain't in Cali no more.''

 

''Okay.''

 

The boy had grabbed the keys and had jumped in his black ferrari.  After driving around he finally arrived to an fast food who was full with people.

 

''Must be an local celebration'' he thought before he got of of his car. As he tried to make his way through the crowd he finally arrived to the counter. When he arrived he saw an tall boy with blue eyes and brown hair with an white tablier and white outfit.

 

''Hum Sup, I'm new here so I'm gonna straight forward what do ou have here. Hum..Kevin.'' he said as he read the etiquette

 

''Hum hamburgers,hotdogs, fried onions, cheese fries, frech fries, milkshakes, orangeade, lemonade do I continue?''

 

''Hum no it's god. I'll like two hot dogs an medium onions rings two vaniila milkshakes , an hamburger and a medium cheese fries please.''

 

 

''For yourself?'' Kevin asked shocked as he write down the command.

 

''No for me and my mom we've just moved here. What's up with all those people and all.''

 

''Oh that hum we try to save the Pop's.''

 

''Why?''

 

''There's a robbery that turned wrong and someone was shot.''

 

''Oh..did the person survived?''

 

''Yeah.''

 

''Oh...''

 

''Your order is ready..''

 

 

''Oh thank you, have a good afternoon.'' The boy said as he payed.

 

As the boy was getting out of the Pop's he had caught the attention of Hiram Lodge. His facial features were ay too familiar to the business man and he had already knew that Julia Blossom had come in town.

 

As Kyle got home everything was done. 

 

''You've come finally.''

 

''I had to find a place and there was that crowd because they had to save pop's and all.''

 

''Wait what?''

 

As Julia grabbed her hot dogs Kyle started to tell her about what Kevin told him. As they were eating and talking Pop's was closed and everyone was home, as Julia was sipping her milkshake the phone ran.

 

''Don't worry I got it.'' Julia said as she go answer.

 

''Hi who is this?''

 

''Julia?''

 

That voice, it was him,

 

''Hiram? How did you get that number?''

 

''Are you seriously asking? You should know me more thant that.''

 

''Why are you calling?''

 

''Why you moved to Riverdale.''

 

''How do you know that?''

 

''I live here and I saw your son at Pop's.''

 

''How do you know that?''

 

''Please you're smarter than that and I have to say, he take from you.''

 

''Last time I heard of you ,you were in jail.''

 

''I got out. Last time I heard from you it was 16 years ago.''

 

''When I had a son? Yeah I kinda guessed that. What is Hiram Lodge doing in Riverdale.''

 

''Long story and what is you doing here.''

 

''Starting over with family and all.''

 

''Last time I talked about your family you were'nt fond of them.''

 

''Not all of them. Anyway it's none of your business, anything else?''

 

''How are you? Are you married? Are you still an..''

 

''Hiram don't play stupid with me. I know that you know everything about me. ''

 

''Well I do know that I'll see you tomorrow.''

 

''Aw you're getting old ,your pick up lines too.''

 

''You a horrible liar.''

 

''Wish I could say the same about you.''

 

''You still angry about that?''

 

''Humm yes. Don't you have a wife? ''

 

''Don't you have a lover?''

 

''And you dare ask me about my status. ''

 

''I was being civil. ''

 

''Look Hiram don't even try. I know why you calling.''

 

''Why you asked then?''

 

''Hiram. Please.''

 

''Look, It's pointless to continue to talk.''

 

''You're the one who called.''

 

''Julia. Please.''

 

''Goodnight Hiram.'' the woman said as she hang up not letting him answer. She exhale and got back to eat. 

 

''Who it was?''

 

''Some friend asking me how I was doing.''

 

''Okay then.''

 

As people talked, slept or wondered Midge and Moose were getting shot in a car. 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle got himself some troubles. Things start to get deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum thanks for reading my story don't hesitate to correct me it's not my first language, the story is from Kyle's POV and it's happening between moments I try to fit it in the plot without disturbing it. The whole plot would be explored after the 5 first chapters.

''Sup Archie?''

''Sup.''

''What's up with all that zany here?''

''You didn't hear of it? The killer attacked Midge and Mose.'

'' Are they good?''

''Yes Midge survived Moose body shielded her he survived too.''

''I'll check on him at the hospital. By the way you still try to do drugs or...''

''What are you talking about?''

''Archie. I used to have friends in gangs I know about drugs. Look at you man you look like someone who had saw Vietnam's war.''

''I'm not an adduct I've did drugs one time.''

''One time is enough. ''

''Okay DAD I wom't do it again.''

''Wait a minute is it that lil fucker?'' Kyle wondered as he saw an tall brown haired guy with brown eyes.

''Who? Noran"'

''Yo Lil bastard. Archie hold this for me.'' Kyle said as he passed his bag to Archie before going in the direction of the said Paris.

''Who  you talking to?'' Noran said recongnizing that face

 ''You're the one who vandalized my car aren't you?''

''Yeah so what.''

Yesterday afternoon Kyle found his Ferrari vandalized.

''So what? '' Two seconds after he said this words Kyle land an punch on the said Paris making the boy lose balance while he tried to get on his foot again Kyle started to go more violent punches on the boy who had defended himself by launching a punch on Kyle's nose. The fight quickly to get violent as both boys were getting more barbaric.

''Blossom! Leave him alone.''

''Kyle stop you gonna break his bones.'' Archie and Reggie both shouted at the same time as they separated the two.

''Try me again. Try me and I'll break your bones.

''I'm not scared of you Blossom.''

As He start to clean the light amount of blood on his hands he started to hear all the comments ''Blossom? Do you think he is related to Cheryl? Look at him.''

''Is there any one else who want to end up like him? No? Then shut the fuck up and delete it from your phones.''

''Mr. Blossom Mr. Noran in my office now.''

As both boys left the hallway in direction of Mr. Weatherbee office.''

 STUDENTS ROOM

''Did you heard what happened? Kevin asked to both Betty and Veronica

''What?''

''Kyle Blossom and Fritz Noran got into a fight.''

''Wait the new guy?''

''Yes apparently Noran vandalized Kyle's car and Kyle's punched him as payback.''

''Apparently he didn't go easy.'' Veronica said as she visionned the video wo was leaked on Youtube.

''Such Violence for a car?'' Betty said shocked by the brutality in the vid.

WEATHERBEE OFFICE

''Miss Blossom we need to discuss about Kyle's attitude.''

''What did  he do.''

''Kyle assaulted an fellow student and actually broke his nose and jaw.''

''I'd like to say that that bastard vandalized my car. An brand new matte Ferrari. ''

''Kyle! I raised you better than that. Mr. Weatherbee my apologies Kyle would receive the punishment for his act.''

''Glad to hear it Mrs. Blossom however Kyle is now suspended for a week.''

''I unerstand. Well young man you'll washes all the car since you care so much about them. If it's all Mr. Weatherbee have a good day.'' the woman said as she stand out.

''Have a good day Miss.'' Principal Weatherbee said as they both exchange an handshake. ''Kyle I hope that you'll work on your attitude and become an true Riverdale's High student.''

''Of course Sir.'' Kyle said as they both exchange handshake.

As they were walking out the school through the hallway

''So I'm really washed the cars?''

''Of course no. I don't approve the way you beat him up but it was an matte Ferrari it was their recent model I'm sure pissed as fuck. However you can forget your trip to California this week end.''

''WHAT? I can wash the cars I can even clean the house and make you break feast dinner please everything except this.''

''Nope. You get yourself suspended , broke an others students jaw and nose and didn't work out on your issues as we talked before coming here.''

''Pff.''

''Don't pff me young man.''

 

 


End file.
